1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall building systems and more particularly pertains to a new modular interlock wall form for providing a sturdy wall structure that is easily assembled and used for forming a concrete wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wall building systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, wall building systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,664; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,382; U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,331; U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,572; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,082.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new modular interlock wall form. The inventive device includes a base frame for resting on a surface, and includes a pair of elongate base rails extending in the longitudinal direction of the base frame. The base rails are laterally spaced, and at least one lateral member extends laterally across the base rails. The lateral member has a fascia support portion extending substantially perpendicular to an axis of a central portion of the lateral member. A face panel is provided for forming a face of the modular interlock wall form. The face panel has opposite surfaces and a perimeter edge. The perimeter edge comprises opposite end edges and opposite first and second edges. The first edge is adapted for being oriented downwardly and the second edge is adapted for being oriented upwardly. The second edge has a tongue extending along the length of the second edge with at least one pocket recessed in the tongue. The first edge has a groove extending along the length of the first edge, and is adapted to receive one of the base rails of the base frame and is also adapted to receive the tongue of the first edge. The end edges also have grooves formed therein. A linking frame is provided for linking spaced tiers of face panels together. The linking frame comprises a pair of linking members extending in the longitudinal direction of the linking frame, and also at least one spanning member extending laterally across and coupled to the linking members.
In these respects, the modular interlock wall form according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for providing a study wall structure that is easily assembled and disassembled.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of wall building systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new modular interlock wall form construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a study wall structure that is easily assembled and disassembled.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new modular interlock wall form apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the wall building systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new modular interlock wall form which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art wall building systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base frame for resting on a surface, and includes a pair of elongate base rails extending in the longitudinal direction of the base frame. The base rails are laterally spaced, and at least one lateral member extends laterally across the base rails. The lateral member has a fascia support portion extending substantially perpendicular to an axis of a central portion of the lateral member. A face panel is provided for forming a face of the modular interlock wall form. The face panel has opposite surfaces and a perimeter edge. The perimeter edge comprises opposite end edges and opposite first and second edges. The first edge is adapted for being oriented downwardly and the second edge is adapted for being oriented upwardly. The second edge has a tongue extending along the length of the second edge with at least one pocket recessed in the tongue. The first edge has a groove extending along the length of the first edge, and is adapted to receive one of the base rails of the base frame and is also adapted to receive the tongue of the first edge. The end edges also have grooves formed therein. A linking frame is provided for linking spaced tiers of face panels together. The linking frame comprises a pair of linking members extending in the longitudinal direction of the linking frame, and also at least one spanning member extending laterally across and coupled to the linking members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new modular interlock wall form apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the wall building systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new modular interlock wall form which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art wall building systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new modular interlock wall form which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new modular interlock wall form which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new modular interlock wall form which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such modular interlock wall form economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new modular interlock wall form which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new modular interlock wall form for providing a study wall structure that is easily assembled and disassembled.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new modular interlock wall form which includes a base frame for resting on a surface, and includes a pair of elongate base rails extending in the longitudinal direction of the base frame. The base rails are laterally spaced, and at least one lateral member extends laterally across the base rails. The lateral member has a fascia support portion extending substantially perpendicular to an axis of a central portion of the lateral member. A face panel is provided for forming a face of the modular interlock wall form. The face panel has opposite surfaces and a perimeter edge. The perimeter edge comprises opposite end edges and opposite first and second edges. The first edge is adapted for being oriented downwardly and the second edge is adapted for being oriented upwardly. The second edge has a tongue extending along the length of the second edge with at least one pocket recessed in the tongue. The first edge has a groove extending along the length of the first edge, and is adapted to receive one of the base rails of the base frame and is also adapted to receive the tongue of the first edge. The end edges also have grooves formed therein. A linking frame is provided for linking spaced tiers of face panels together. The linking frame comprises a pair of linking members extending in the longitudinal direction of the linking frame, and also at least one spanning member extending laterally across and coupled to the linking members.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new modular interlock wall form that allows for making solid concrete walls with an integral frame to replace concrete block walls.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new modular interlock wall form that will allow individuals who are not professionals to successfully form up and pour concrete walls without requiring the customary bulky forms that must be stripped from the concrete wall after use.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.